


Que Sera, Sera

by HanaHeart



Category: peraya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHeart/pseuds/HanaHeart
Summary: Hi, everyone...This is my first attempt to write a one-shot.This story was edited by Grammarly; please excuse my mistakes.Enjoy 😘😘Singto and Krist, unfortunately, don't belong to me and the song Que Sera, Sera belongs to Doris Day
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 24





	Que Sera, Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone...
> 
> This is my first attempt to write a one-shot.
> 
> This story was edited by Grammarly; please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘
> 
> Singto and Krist, unfortunately, don't belong to me and the song Que Sera, Sera belongs to Doris Day

A tall, handsome man stood in the balcony of his 6-star hotel suite that overlooked Manhattan, New York, staring down silently at the city that was shining like a diamond necklace in the darkness of the night.

It had been two years since he had abandoned his homeland and taken residence in a faraway country, leaving behind him his parents, family, friends, and everything he knew since he came to this world.

He let out a soft sigh as nostalgia slowly crept to his soul. At times like this, he often thought of the choices he had taken in his life that led him eventually to this place.

He had always been resolute and clear of what he wanted in life, but at the same, he was also able to foresee consequences of his actions and weigh their effects upon him; a quality that made him surpass his father in running their family business and made him be the youngest CEO of a vast enterprise among his peers. He was cunning, foresighted, decisive, and careful of any choice he took.

But all of that was blown away in one fateful night when his eyes laid on **_him_**.

**FLASHBACK**

Businessman Prachaya Ruangroj, or better known to his family, friends and close acquaintances as Singto, sipped his drink in plain boredom as his eyes scanned the hall that one of his business' acquaintances was hosting a party in. He had always hated business parties and considered them a burdensome chore despite the benefits he gained from attending them. Parties were supposed to be fun and refreshing breaks from work and life's routine; but, all the business parties had the same dull atmosphere where the only topic of conversations that dominated the events was about work and money. And though the host had booked a hall in a high-standard night club, the party still turned to be the same as every business party.

'And the entertainment isn't great either,' Singto added, glaring at the band that played nothing but the same classic music that every band in the world had memorized by heart.

Looking at his watch, Singto decided to call it a night. He was about to stand up from his seat when suddenly the music stopped, and the MC spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Krist," he said before he walked away.

As the music began to play, a light shone behind a round window, brightening that dark corner and revealing a young man in a dark-blue striped suit above a white shirt that was halfway unbuttoned, showing the man's smooth milky chest. He was sitting on a bench in front of the window with a guitar in his hands.

****

**_"When I was just a little boy,"_ **

As the man began to sing softly, Singto felt his heartbeats accelerate inside his chest at his beautiful voice.

****

**_"I asked my mother, "What will I be?  
Will I be handsome?  
Will I be rich?"  
Here's what she said to me:"_ **

Krist's face suddenly broke into a sweet smile that made all the present swooned as he jumped off the bench he was sitting on.

****

**_"Que sera, sera_ **

**_Whatever will be, will be;"_ **

He sang as he walked pleasantly between the guests. Singto found himself following the singer with his eyes. He couldn't believe how the mere presence of the beautiful singer had brightened the atmosphere of the whole place.

****

**_"The future's not ours to see.  
Que sera, sera,  
What will be will be."_ **

Krist smiled at a female guest before he blew a kiss at her.

****

**_"When I was just a child in school,  
I asked my teacher, "What will I try?  
Should I paint pictures  
Should I sing songs?  
This was her wise reply:  
"Que sera, sera,  
Whatever will be, will be;  
The future's not ours to see.  
Que sera, sera,  
What will be will be."_ **

Singto frowned as he saw Krist put down his guitar and extended his hand to another female guest as if asking her to dance with him. The woman accepted with a blush. The two swung together as Krist continued his song.

****

**_"When I grew up and fell in love.  
I asked my sweetheart, "What lies ahead?_ ** **  
_Will we have rainbows?  
Day after day?"  
Here's what my sweetheart said:  
"Que sera, sera,  
Whatever will be, will be;  
The future's not ours to see.  
Que sera, sera,  
What will be will be."_ **

Singto felt his unexplained irritation grew as Krist took another woman and danced her. A soft growl unknowingly escaped his mouth at the dancing pair.

****

**_"Now I have children of my own._ **

**_They ask their daddy, "What will I be?_ **

**_Will I be pretty?_ **

**_Will I be rich?"  
I tell them tenderly:_ **

**_"Que sera, sera,  
Whatever will be, will be;  
The future's not ours to see.  
Que sera, sera,  
What will be will be.  
Que Sera, Sera!"_ **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Singto smiled at the fond memory. It never even crossed his mind that he would find the love of his life that night. He was drawn to Krist for an unknown reason and sought to introduce himself to the young singer as soon as the latter finished his song. The conversation that they had that night led to breakfast, then a dinner date, later more dates.

Krist was indeed a breath of fresh air in Singto's cold and lonely world. The younger man was a free spirit that spread happiness and sunshine to everyone around him. He was always optimist, kind, adorable, and the living embodiment of the song he was singing the other night.

Singto was surprised to see how easy and worry-free Krist was living his life; he wouldn't believe that Krist knew the meaning of crying. The businessman saw with amazement how Krist tried his best to help those who are around him with all his power and draw a smile on their faces as if his purpose of life was bringing happiness to others.

The older man felt himself helplessly falling in love with the young singer every passing minute until the day came when he simply couldn't take it and confessed his love to the younger man.

Singto smiled to himself, remembering Krist's cute and sweet reaction to his confession. The businessman felt so lucky when the younger man reciprocated his feelings.

However, their sweet love was met with resistance and objections from Singto's family, who didn't like the fact that the heir of their family was dating a man or the fact that said lover was a lowly singer in a nightclub.

At first, his parents tried to persuade Singto to end this relationship with logic and soft talk, but when he stubbornly refused, they tried different tactics. His father tried to buy off Krist with money, and when that didn't work, he used his connections to harass the younger man and ruin his reputation and fight him in his work. When Singto learned of what his father tried to do, he had a long fight with both his parents, resulting in him being disowned and thrown out of the Ruangroj family.

It was then when he decided to take Krist and leave the country. Since Krist was an orphan, he didn't mind much leaving Thailand if that was what his lover wanted.

The two went to the USA, where Singto started a new business with one of his American old business acquittances. At the same time, Krist joined an entertainment agency and started a serious singing career.

Singto let out a deep sigh. No, he didn't regret the choices that led him to this moment. He was happy with the man he loved and wouldn't trade a moment by his side with all the treasures of the world.

Two hands suddenly encircled Singto's waist from behind, snapping him from his reverie.

"What is occupying your mind on our wedding night?" A soft voice asked as the owner placed his chin on Singto's shoulder.

Singto smiled before he turned around and stared lovingly at his husband.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life, my love," he said.

Krist smiled brightly at him. "Liar," he said teasingly.

Singto chuckled before he said. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, really? What?"

"Krist, what lies ahead? Will we have rainbows? Day after day?"

Krist laughed sweetly. "Que Sera, Sera," he replied before closed the gap between their faces and kissed his husband.

END


End file.
